Of Dares and Stolen Kisses
by KittenFair
Summary: One day, far, far into the future, Zack would learn not to take every dare that came his way. But… this was not that day. And maybe, that was a good thing. -on hiatus, possibly discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, sorry! Don't own. Wish I did, though...

Also, don't worry. "_Honey"_ will be updated... eventually. This is just some fluff to tide you over. ^^

* * *

><p>General Sephiroth. <em>The<em> hottest man in ShinRa. All black leather, ivory skin, and moonspun hair, with the most unique Mako eyes he'd ever seen; everyone else's were shades of blue. His were _green._ A gorgeous, brilliant jade, framed by lush lashes and -

"You have it _bad,_ yo." Reno smirked, seeing the young Third Class nearly topple from his seat in shock.

"Reno! What'd I tell you about sneaking up on me?" Zack hissed, running a hand over his spikes to calm himself.

"Psh, whatever. Not my fault your head's all up in lovey-dovey land." He smirked at his friend's blush. Oh yeah, he had it _baaaaaad._ "Why don't you go do somethin' about it?"

"What?"

"Yeah, man. Seriously." The Turk was warming to his topic now. "Go on over and kiss him. You know that I know you wanna."

"But-but… he'd _kill _me." Fair whimpered. "I don't wanna _die._"

"Aww, Zacky Fair scared of the big bad General?" Reno cooed, draping himself over the other teen. "Come on. I _dare _ya."

One day, far, far into the future, Zack would learn not to take every dare that came his way. But… this was not that day. Blue eyes narrowed and shoulders squared as he scanned the area. Yes, Sephiroth was still sitting on the edge of the fountain. Waiting for someone no doubt. _Hngh…_

Before he could talk himself out of it, Zack began walking that way. He had no idea the picture he made, blue eyes shining with intense determination, a slight blush on his cheeks as he came forward stopping only a few steps from the General. Saluting crisply, he looked into the eyes he'd been so amazed by and said in a bit of a rush, "Apologies in advance, sir!"

"SOLDIER?"

Zack gave one of his widest, wildest grins and leaned in, capturing the soft lips of his superior in a short, sudden kiss. And, while he hadn't kissed a lot of people in his life, he had a feeling he must have done _something_ right, because Sephiroth didn't skewer him into a Zack-kabob. Nonetheless, when he was done, he took a couple steps back, licked his lips, thanked him – mostly for not killing him, though he didn't specify – and then, he bolted.

Leaving the bemused General sitting alone on the fountain, one gloved hand lightly touching tingling lips, thoughtful green eyes staring off in the direction of the bold Third Class' retreat. At least until his lovers arrived. _Smirking_ lovers. Oh dear.

"Something you want to tell us, Sephiroth?" Angeal chuckled, coming to a stop in front of the Silver General.

"Oh my Goddess, yes, _details!_" Genesis demanded impatiently. "Who _was_ that handsome young thing? What did he _say?_ Did he kiss well? Is he coming back? You didn't scare him off with your frowny-face, did you?"

"Genesis, please." Sephiroth frowned sternly, and was poked in the chest.

"There, see? _See?_ You'll scare the poor thing right away looking like that!"

"_Genesis."_ Angeal laughed, capturing his elder lover's hand and moving it out of prodding distance of their younger lover's chest. "Maybe we should have a night in and discuss this. We certainly can't in public."

"What is there to discuss?" The General wondered, raising a fine silver brow. "I did not _ask_ him to kiss me. He simply… did."

"We'll discuss this at home." Angeal insisted, giving Genesis' hand a tug and trusting Sephiroth to follow. "Come on. I'll make that Kalm agnolotti you liked so much."

* * *

><p>Angeal was possibly <em>the<em> best cook that either Genesis or Sephiroth knew. And they'd both tasted a great deal of gourmet cooking. Sitting down to feast on one of his meals was easily preferable to going out, and they only ordered out to give him a break. Luckily, the burly SOLDIER was particularly fond of his craft and would indulge them with a happy smile. Like now, as he stuffed little pastries with thinly sliced roast beef, silvered vegetables and fresh herbs while garlic bread baked in the oven. Genesis poured a complimentary wine while Sephiroth set the table, and they settled in to eat and discuss _the incident._

"So, do tell. How was it?" Genesis wanted to know.

"It was strange." Silver brows furrowed, and he took a bite to buy himself some time, knowing that Genesis knew better than to expect him to talk with his mouth full.

Still, he had to finish some time, and once he did, the Crimson Commander pounced. "Do tell. You didn't seem to _dislike_ it."

"No, no I didn't mean it like that." He argued. "It was just… there was such earnestness, and sweetness to him. He wasn't polished, by any means, but he kissed with passion that couldn't be feigned. Like… like he _really_ wanted to."

"Lots of people _really_ want to kiss you, Seph."

"No, lots of people want to see _what it's like_ to kiss me. Or want to get in my pants. He just… wanted a kiss. And then he was happy." The silver haired legend smiled softly at the memory. "He had a beautiful smile."

"He did, didn't he." Angeal murmured thoughtfully. "Cute blush, too."

"Very cute." Genesis agreed. "And so brave! Coming on to the big scary general like that!"

"Well, he _was_ sitting down and not visibly armed." Angeal put in, chuckling at Sephiroth's nonplussed expression.

After a moment, though, it faded and he smiled slightly, earning a little nudge from Genesis' boot under the table. "Hm?"

"What are you thinking?" The theatrics prone officer wondered.

"He looked me in the eye, and never looked away." Sephiroth was aware that many were intimidated by his unusual eyes, but as there was nothing he could do, he'd learned to simply live with it. However, to have someone look at him unflinchingly, even smile at him… that touched a special part of him.

There was a pause before Genesis chuckled. "I think he _liiiiiiiiikes_ you."

A brow arched. "Lots of people _like_ me, Genesis."

"No, no. He _like-likes_ you." The auburn haired man insisted.

"You sound like a teenage girl." Angeal snorted.

"Well, maybe they're on to something." He sniffed haughtily, tossing his hair.

"Or maybe you're just _on_ something."

"I did not realize drugs came in 'apple' flavor." Sephiroth deadpanned.

And that was the end of that. Conversation devolved from there into playful arguing, and each of them assumed the others forgot the rash young third.

But, Genesis couldn't forget that smile. Angeal couldn't forget that blush. And Sephiroth certainly couldn't forget that kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own, but I'm having a ball with it.

Thank you to the 5 faves and 4 alerts! Shoutout goes to _NamiFukao_ for giving me a review! You make me happy!

* * *

><p><em>Stupid dare is stupid, yo.<em>

Seriously. If Reno had known that sending Zack to kiss Sephiroth would have devolved into this, he never would have dared him. Seriously. Oh, first the puppy had been all sunshine and roses about it but… soon it became very clear that something was very wrong. He didn't… sparkle… the way he used to. He was quieter. More prone to brooding.

And it was _seriously_ pissing Reno off.

"Zack." Reno flagged his friend down at the end of the day, fairly sure that the Third was done. "Zack Fair! Yo!"

"Huh?" Dark spikes swayed as he tilted his head, smiling. "Hey Reno, what's up?"

"We're going to my place for pizza and pop. C'mon." Flinging an arm about the Gongaga native's shoulders, he steered him toward the elevator.

Tried.

Damn, but Fair was strong when he wanted to be. And there was that Gaia-damned _smile_ again, all soft and apologetic, and it didn't count because it didn't light up those Mako blues of his at all this time. "Not tonight, Reno. I've got some practice work I need to do."

"Dude, that's just not right!" The Turk protested. "You been swingin' that sword all damn _day_ –"

"Everyone does the intro missions, Reno. They're standard. I don't want to be a 'standard' SOLDIER." He smiled, a flash of his usual fire showing in his eyes. "Someday, I'm going to become a hero."

A fiery brow arched. "And heroes don't do pop and pizza?"

"They pay their dues first." Zack touched the handle of his blade, fire fading, and Reno could have cried for it. What the _hell_ had happened? "Maybe later, this weekend, ok, Reno?"

Nodding dumbly, the red head watched his friend walk toward the training rooms.

What. The. Hell?

_Seriously?_

* * *

><p>Zack made his way to the training hall, where he easily whiled away the next three hours, only stopping thanks to a sudden, fierce pang in his stomach. He'd not been so interested in food, really not interested in <em>much.<em> His mind had had one occupation.

_Sephiroth._

Holy, but if those weren't the softest lips he'd ever had the luxury to kiss! He wanted to touch them. With his hands. With his tongue. Wanted to taste the rich blend of herb and spice that he hadn't expected – the silver haired man must drink tea – and that extra sweetness that nothing in nature could begin to provide. And he wanted to hear that soft, surprised sound again. It was so… so… _natural, _and almost innocent. He'd never expected it. And maybe, maybe if that had been all he wanted… he would have been ok. They were fine, normal things to want, but also things that he would be all right finding another source for.

But when he'd kissed the General, he'd filled his senses to the brim. He'd taken in those curious, warm, catslit green eyes, framed by long sooty lashes, and felt part of him melt; he'd heard the phrase that eyes were windows to the soul, but never had he believed it more than then, and what he had seen had made him wish he knew him. Something told him there was _so much more_ to the man than everyone else saw. Than what even _he_ had seen until that moment; innocence balanced by wisdom, curiosity balanced by wariness, warmth behind his cool demeanor and kindness behind his curtness. Amazing combinations, speculations of course, but he counted himself a good judge of character. This was someone worthy of more than just an idle lusting after. Which was just as well, because he'd fallen.

Hard.

He wouldn't call it 'love' – he didn't know the silver haired man well enough. But, there was a special spark there. A fascination. A longing to _get_ to know him. To be somebody to him.

But, what was one little Third Class? No, he'd have to excel if he wanted to catch those green eyes attention.

And so he trained.

* * *

><p>Out of the Triad, Commander Hewley was the one most personally connected to the lower classes. He took an interest in their training, in their development as SOLDIERs and individuals, and the quality of their lives. He was no fool. He knew Shinra was using them all. But, to the greatest extent that he could, he looked after them. People knew they could come to him if there was a problem.<p>

And there was a problem.

It seemed that, roughly since that Third had kissed Sephiroth, there had been a more subdued, even _tense_ atmosphere amongst the Thirds and Seconds. At first, he thought it was some sort of jealousy, and sought out the teen, watching him to make sure no one was going after him. But no, he was fine.

Well, if you could call 'working yourself to death' _fine._ SOLDIER Fair was snapping up and finishing missions with professional performances that would do a First proud. He was also training solo in the mean time, working out his flaws with a certain ruthless efficiency Angeal hadn't seen in the lower classes before. He would occasionally ask for help from a supervisor, and would soak up the instruction like a sponge, blue eyes sharp and eager. They were always willing to help him. In fact, it seemed everyone liked the hard working Third.

And that was how it came to him. It wasn't jealousy. Or some sort of pettiness. No, they were subdued and tense because they were _worried_ about one of their own. _~Could that be it? So much worry over just one SOLDIER?~_

He had to ask.

There was a young, newly minted Second Class named Kunsel, who was known for his strange, Turklike ability to _know _things. He was, fortunately, usually willing to share what he knew with the compassionate commander, and this was no exception. When asked, he gave him a strange, sad smile and sighed, shaking his head. "Zack is SOLDIER's sunshine. Always grinning. Always laughing. Friendly. Joking. Playful. The kind of guy you want to be your friend and have your back. Everyone feels it when he's not 'shining' anymore."

"Not… shining?" Slate blue eyes looked at Fair's profile and compared the beaming grin in the picture, the passionate fire in his eyes, with the subdued, serious SOLDIER he'd seen lately. "I see. Thank you for the insight, Kunsel."

"I'd do anything to help him, sir." Kunsel sighed, running a hand over his helmet. "But, _I_ don't have that kind of power."

"Pardon?" Hewley frowned, getting the sense that this was another of the enigmatic Second's half-answers.

"Hopefully, you'll figure it out. I've told you all I can tell you." He tipped his head respectfully. "Send my regards to the Commander and General."

Lost in thought, Angeal barely heard him go.


End file.
